wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mokimo the Strong
|status=Alive |relatives=Unnamed mother (deceased) }} :Keep the body strong, and the mind will follow.''Gossip text '''Mokimo the Strong' is a level 90 hozen located on the Golden Terrace of the Shrine of Two Moons in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. He acts as an ambassador between the Golden Lotus and the Horde.Bleeding Sun History Bleeding Sun After the Vale was finally opened to the outsiders from both the Alliance and Horde, Zhi the Harmonious and a handful of Golden Lotus members, including Mokimo and Weng the Merciful, had visited the Shrine of Two Moons to seek a new guardian among the children there. They performed a "simple test" involving the use of a special gong to find the promising child. As he rang the gong, the avatar of Chi-Ji the Red Crane appeared and chose one of Dezco's twin sons as the new member of Golden Lotus. Chi-Ji said only one child would need to serve the vale Zhi surprisingly commented he didn't expect the new member to be a child of the outsiders. Though Zhi gave Dezco time to think of choosing which son to be the guardian, the sunwalker had decided to leave the Vale with both of his sons, not allowing any of his son taken away from him. Zhi agreed and sent Mokimo to inform Dezco that Golden Lotus would respect the sunwalker's decision. But Dezco had suspected it was Zhi's oblique way of asking him to stay in the Vale with his children. Mokimo also told Dezco his early story as he was once homesick and expected to go home, only to found his family and the entire village decimated when Zhi allowed him to. He realized "expectation" to be a dangerous thing, and held honor to his duty since then. Nonetheless, a tragic battle broke out in the Vale shortly after. Mokimo had done his best to aid Dezco defending his children. But despite their best efforts, one of Dezco's sons, Cloudhoof, had died in the heat of the battle. With Redhorn the other child also greatly wounded, Mokimo led both of them to one of the magical pools in the Vale, teaching him to let the Vale do its miraculous work. An translucent image of Chi-Ji then appeared and healed the dying child. Amazed by the order's love and concern for his children, and stirred by Mokimo's speech of home, Dezco realized at last the true meaning of his wife's visions concerning the Vale, and gave Redhorn to Mokimo, saying goodbye to his only child and his last connection to his wife, in the knowledge that this was in fact the true reason for his tribe's journey to the Vale. Mokimo told Dezco that Redhorn would be joining the order as Zhi presenting him before Chi-Ji for bless. Mists of Pandaria After the Mogu slew Zhi the Harmonious, Mokimo helped the Horde defend the Shrine of Two Moons. Quests *Spoken with during . Quotes * "Many have come from all corners of the land to see the gates opened at last. Indeed, many of your people have already found their way inside. Seek your own solace and refuge within." Patch changes * References External links Category:Golden Lotus Category:Hozen Category:Shrine of Two Moons NPCs